Hans og Grete
Ved udkanten af en stor skov boede der en fattig brændehugger med sin kone og sine to børn. Drengen hed Hans og pigen bed Grete. De havde kun lidt at bide og brænde og engang, da der var dyrtid i landet, vidste manden slet ikke, hvordan han skulle skaffe det daglige brød. Om aftenen, da han var kommet i seng og lå og tænkte over sin ulykke, sukkede han og sagde til sin kone: "Hvad skal der dog blive af os. Vi har slet ingen mad til børnene, knap nok til os selv." - "Ved du hvad," sagde konen, "i morgen tidlig følger vi børnene ind i den tætte skov, og tænder et bål der. Vi giver dem hver et stykke brød, og så går vi på arbejde. De kan ikke finde hjem igen, og så er vi af med dem." - "Nej, det gør jeg ikke," sagde manden, "jeg kan virkelig ikke nænne at lade mine børn blive ganske alene i den store skov. De bliver jo ædt af de vilde dyr." - "Du er et rigtigt tossehovede," sagde hans kone vredt, "vi dør jo allesammen af sult. Du kan såmænd godt begynde at tømre kisterne sammen." Hun blev ved at plage ham, til han gav efter. "Men det gør mig dog skrækkelig ondt for de stakkels børn," sagde han. De to børn havde ikke kunnet sove af sult og havde hørt, hvad deres mor havde sagt. Grete græd og sagde til Hans: "Nu er det ude med os." - "Vær stille, Grete," svarede han, "jeg skal nok finde på råd." Da de gamle var faldet i søvn, stod han op og listede sig ud. Månen skinnede klart, og de hvide kiselstene, der lå udenfor på vejen, lyste som sølv. Han stoppede sine lommer fulde af dem og gik hjem igen og sagde til Grete: "Læg du dig kun roligt til at sove, lille søster. Den gode Gud vil ikke forlade os." Derpå krøb han op i sin seng igen. Da det gryede ad dag, vækkede konen børnene. "Stå op I dovenkroppe," sagde hun, "nu skal vi ud i skoven og hente brænde." Hun gav hver af dem et stykke brød og sagde: "Der har I jeres middagsmad. Mere får I ikke." Grete tog brødet ind under forklædet, fordi Hans havde lommen fuld af sten, og de begav sig nu allesammen på vej. Da de havde gået et lille stykke, stod Hans stille og vendte sig om og kiggede efter huset, og da de var kommet lidt videre, vendte han sig om igen. "Hvorfor vender du dig hele tiden om?" spurgte faderen, "det har vi ikke tid til, tag benene med dig." - "Jeg ser efter min hvide kat," sagde Hans, "den sidder oppe på taget og vil sige farvel til mig." - "Hvor du dog kan vrøvle," sagde moderen, "det er jo ikke andet end solen, der skinner på skorstenen." Hans havde imidlertid slet ikke kigget efter katten, men bare kastet kiselstene bagved sig på vejen. Da de var kommet dybt ind i skoven, sagde faderen: "Kan I nu samle brænde, lille børn. Så tænder jeg ild, for at I ikke skal fryse." Hans og Grete samlede en lille bunke riskviste, faderen stak ild på det, og da det var kommet godt i brand, sagde konen: "Sæt jer så ned ved ilden og hvil jer, mens vi går ind i skoven og hugger brænde. Når vi er færdige, kommer vi igen og henter jer." Hans og Grete satte sig ved ilden, og ved middagstid spiste de deres tørre brød. De kunne høre slagene af en økse og troede derfor, at faderen var i nærheden, men lyden kom kun af, at han havde bundet en gren fast ved et træ, og nu slog vinden den derimod. Til sidst blev de søvnige og faldt da også i søvn, og da de vågnede var det allerede mørk nat. Grete gav sig til at græde. "Hvordan skal vi dog finde ud af skoven," sagde hun. Men Hans trøstede hende. "Vent bare til månen kommer frem," sagde han, "så skal vi nok finde vej hjem." Og da månen var stået op, tog Hans sin søster i hånden og de lysende kiselstene viste ham vej. De gik hele natten, og først om morgenen nåede de deres fars hus. De bankede på, og da konen lukkede op og så, at det var dem, sagde hun: "Hvor har I dog været henne, I slemme børn. Vi troede slet ikke, I var kommet hjem mere." Men faderen blev glad, da han så dem, for han havde haft samvittighedsnag, fordi han havde ladet dem blive alene tilbage i skoven. Kort tid efter var der stor elendighed igen, og børnene hørte, at moderen om natten sagde til faderen: "Nu har vi kun et halvt rugbrød tilbage, så er den potte ude. Hvis børnene ikke kommer af vejen, er vi fortabt allesammen. Vi må bringe dem endnu længere ind i skoven, så de ikke kan finde vej hjem." Det gjorde manden meget ondt og han tænkte: "Det var smukkere at dele den sidste mundfuld med sine børn." Men konen brød sig aldeles ikke om, hvad han sagde. Når man har sagt A må man også sige B, og da han havde givet efter første gang, måtte han også bøje sig nu. Børnene havde imidlertid igen ligget vågne og havde hørt det hele. Da de gamle var faldet i søvn, stod Hans op og ville ud og samle kiselstene ligesom forrige gang, men moderen havde låset døren. Alligevel trøstede han sin søster og sagde: "Du skal ikke græde, Grete. Den gode Gud hjælper os nok." Tidlig næste morgen kom konen og sagde til børnene, at de skulle stå op. De fik hver et stykke brød, men det var meget mindre end forrige gang. Han tog brødet i lommen og brækkede det i små stykker, og mens de gik, vendte han sig hvert øjeblik om og kastede et lille stykke på jorden. "Skynd dig dog lidt, Hans," sagde faderen, "hvad er det dog nu, du kigger efter." - "Det er min due, der sidder oppe på taget og vil sige farvel til mig," sagde Hans. "Din dumrian," skændte konen, "det er jo ikke andet end solen, der skinner på skorstenen." Men efterhånden som de gik, kastede Hans alle brødsmulerne på vejen. Konen førte børnene så dybt ind i skoven, som de aldrig i deres liv havde været. Der tændte manden et bål og moderen sagde: "Sæt jer nu her og hvil jer, og sov, hvis I er søvnige. I aften, når vi er færdige med at hugge brænde, kommer vi og henter jer." Ved middagstid tog Grete sit stykke brød frem og delte det med Hans, der jo havde strøet sit på vejen. Så faldt de i søvn, og det blev aften, men der kom ingen og hentede de stakkels børn. Da de vågnede, var det mørk nat, men Hans trøstede sin søster og sagde: "Vent bare til månen kommer frem, og vi kan se brødsmulerne, så kan vi nok finde hjem." Men skovens tusind fugle havde hakket alle brødkrummerne op, og der var ikke en tilbage. "Vi finder nok vej alligevel," sagde Hans, men det gjorde de ikke. De gik hele natten og hele næste dag, men de kom ikke ud af skoven. De havde ikke fået andet at spise end et par bær, de havde fundet, og var så trætte, at de ikke kunne stå på benene. Så lagde de sig under et træ og faldt snart i søvn. Den næste dag gik de videre, men de kom kun dybere og dybere ind i skoven, og de var lige ved at dø af sult. Ved middagstid fik de øje på en snehvid fugl, som sad på en gren og sang så dejligt, at de blev stående for at høre på den. Da den havde sunget lidt, fløj den op fra grenen, og de fulgte så bagefter den og kom til et lille hus, og fuglen satte sig på taget. Da de kom helt hen til huset, så de, at det var lavet af brød og taget af pandekager. Ruderne var af hvidt sukker. "Nu kan vi da få noget at spise," råbte Hans glad. "Kom Grete, tag du et stykke af vinduet, det er dejlig sødt, så spiser jeg noget af taget." Hans stillede sig nu på tæerne og brækkede et lille stykke af taget for at prøve, hvordan det smagte, og Grete gav sig til at gnave løs på ruden. Da hørte de inde fra stuen en tynd stemme der råbte: "Hvem er det derude, som gnaver på min rude?" Børnene svarede: "Det er bare stormens sus, der tuder og hviner gennem jert hus," og spiste videre uden at lade sig forstyrre. Hans, der syntes at taget smagte dejligt, brækkede et stort stykke af, og Grete stødte en hel lille rude ind og gjorde sig rigtig til gode dermed. Pludselig gik døren op og en ældgammel kone, der støttede sig på en krykke, kom ud. Hans og Grete blev så bange, at de tabte det, de holdt i hånden. Den gamle rokkede med hovedet og sagde: "Hvordan er I kommet herhen, lille børn. Kom ind med mig og bliv hos mig, jeg skal ikke gøre jer fortræd." Hun tog dem i hånden og gik med dem ind i huset. Der fik de dejlig mad, mælk og pandekager med sukker og æbler og nødder. Derpå puttede hun dem i to små bløde senge, og Hans og Grete troede, de var kommet i himlen. Den gamle var imidlertid en ond heks, og slet ikke så rar, som hun lod. Hun havde kun bygget kagehuset for at lokke børn til sig. Når hun havde fået et barn i sin magt, dræbte hun det kogte det og spiste det, og så var det rigtig en festdag for hende. Heksene har røde øjne og er temmelig nærsynede, men de har en fin næse ligesom dyrene og kan lugte, så snart der er mennesker i nærheden. Da Hans og Grete kom henimod huset, grinede hun ondskabsfuldt og sagde: "De skal ikke slippe fra mig." Tidlig næste morgen, før børnene var vågnede, stod hun op, og da hun så dem ligge der med deres røde runde kinder og sove trygt, tænkte hun: "Det bliver en lækkerbidsken." Hun tog så fat i Hans med sin tørre hænder, bar ham ud i stalden og lukkede ham inde bag et gitter, uden at bryde sig om, at han græd og bad for sig. Så gik hun ind og ruskede Grete vågen og sagde: "Stå op, din drivert, og hent noget vand og lav noget god mad til din bror. Han sidder ude i stalden, og når han er blevet rigtig tyk og fed, æder jeg ham." Grete gav sig til at græde, men det nyttede ikke, hun måtte gøre, hvad den slemme heks forlangte. Nu fik Hans den dejligste mad, men den stakkels Grete fik ikke andet end affald. Hver morgen gik den gamle ned til stalden og råbte: "Stik din finger ud, så jeg kan mærke, om du er blevet fed." Han stak imidlertid et afgnavet ben ud mellem tremmerne og den gamle, der ikke kunne se det med sine svage øjne, troede, at det var hans finger, og kunne ikke begribe, at han blev ved at være så mager. Da der var gået fire uger, og Hans ikke blev en smule tykkere, tabte hun tålmodigheden. "Skynd dig lidt at bringe vand op," sagde hun til Grete, "enten Hans er tyk eller tynd, vil jeg spise ham i morgen." Tårerne løb den stakkels lille Grete ned ad kinderne, men hun måtte gå. "Hjælp os dog, du gode Gud," sagde hun, "bare de vilde dyr i skoven havde ædt os, så var vi dog i det mindste blevet sammen." - "Hold op med det tuderi," sagde den gamle, "det hjælper dog ikke." Den næste morgen måtte Grete tænde ild på skorstenen og sætte kedlen over. "Vi skal først bage," sagde heksen, "jeg har allerede fyret under bagerovnen og æltet dejen." Hun puffede den stakkels pige hen til ovnen, og flammerne slog ud af den. "Kryb ind og se, om den nu også er rigtig varm," sagde hun. Grete kunne nok mærke, at det var meningen, at hun skulle steges derinde, og sagde derfor: "Hvordan skal jeg dog komme derind? "Din gås," sagde heksen, "åbningen er da stor nok. Kan du se, der er endogså plads nok til mig," og i det samme stak hun hovedet ind i ovnen. Da gav Grete hende et puf, så hun røg derind, og i en fart smækkede hun jerndøren i og satte slåen for. Den gamle begyndte at hyle og skrige, men Grete skyndte sig blot af sted, og heksen måtte brænde op. Grete løb lige ud til Hans, åbnede gitteret og jublede: "Nu er vi frelst, Hans, den gamle heks er død," og Hans sprang ud, så glad som en fugl, der slipper ud af sit bur. De omfavnede og kyssede hinanden og gik så tilbage til heksens hus, for nu var der jo ikke noget at være bange for. Der stod store kasser fulde af perler og ædelstene. "De er bedre end kiselstene," sagde Grete og tog en hel mængde i sit forklæde. "Lad os nu skynde os at komme ud af skoven," sagde Hans, og de begav sig på vej. Da de havde gået et par timer, kom de til en stor sø. "Den kan vi ikke komme over," sagde Hans, "jeg kan ingen bro se." - "Der er heller ingen skibe," svarede Grete, "men dér svømmer en hvid and. Den hjælper os nok, når vi beder den derom." Så råbte hun: "Kom du lille hvide and, bær os til den anden strand." Anden kom straks svømmende, og Hans satte sig på ryggen af den og ville have, at Grete skulle sætte sig bagved ham. "Nej, det gør jeg ikke," svarede Grete, "det er alt for tungt for anden. Den må hellere komme tilbage og hente mig." Det gjorde den rare and så, og da de lykkelig og vel var kommet i land på den anden bred, syntes de nok, at skoven så dem så bekendt ud, og det varede heller ikke ret længe, før de kunne skimte deres fars hus mellem træerne. Da gav de sig til at løbe af alle kræfter og styrtede ind i stuen og faldt ham om halsen. Manden havde ikke haft en glad time, siden han havde forladt børnene i skoven, og den onde mor var død. Grete kastede perlerne og ædelstene ud af forklædet, og Hans tog den ene håndfuld efter den anden op af lommen. Nu var alle sorger slukt og de levede længe i fryd og glæde. Snip snap snude nu er historien ude. (Grimm og Grimm u.d.) Kilder *Grimm, Jacob, og Wilhelm Grimm. u.d. »Hans og Grete.« www.grimmstories.com. Senest hentet eller vist den 22. 02 2016. http://www.grimmstories.com/da/grimm_eventyr/hans_og_grete. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategori:Eventyr Kategori:Brødrene Grimms eventyr